Is that Pai?
by Katjeschatje
Summary: This story is about Lettuce being bullied again en saved by someone who really looks like Pai. She is confused and wants to know what is going on.


Hey everyone,

This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. It's a one-shot. This story is about Lettuce being bullied again en saved by someone who really looks like Pai. She is confused and wants to know what is going on. Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lettuce was just walking on the streets. She had to go to the supermarket, because she needed eggs for the café.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw two girls from her school. Lettuce was shaking, what did they want from her. One of the girls smirked at the other and then turned to Lettuce with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey Lettuchibi. Shopping?"

The other girl gave her a similar sweet smile.

"Can you buy us some clothes?"

Lettuce backed away.

"Eehm… no, it's not my money.."

She was interrupted by the first girl, Mia, who gasped.

"So you stole it?"

The other girl, Kaora shook her finger in front of Lettuce.

"Bad girl, bad girl!"

Mia extended her hand.

"Give it to us, we'll return it to the owner and you won't get in trouble."

Lettuce shook her head franticly.

"It is not sto-"

This time Kaora interrupted her.

"Give it to us, or buy us something!"

The girls grabbed Lettuce at her wrists and started dragging her across the street. Lettuce struggled, but their grasps around her wrists where too strong.

"Let me go!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a very strange looking boy. He had a white almost dead looking skin, black, messy hair with a pigtail only at the left side of his head. He was very skinny and wore a black t-shirt with a blue-like ribbon on the backside and black pants. His arms were muscular. To say it short, he was just like Pai except for the ears.

The strange looking boy shot an angry look.

"Let her go, it was my money she was using and I asked her to buy something for me."

When the two girls didn't release Lettuce, the boy pulled the two girls away from Lettuce.

Lettuce turned around, wanting to thank him, but he was gone.

Lettuce didn't know what to do, so she went back to the café without the eggs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When she arrived there, the others were waiting for her.

Mint was angry. She glared at Lettuce.

"What took you so long? And where are the eggs?"

Lettuce bit her lip.

"I was bullied by two girls, but a strange looking boy helped me.

Zakuro frowned.

"Strange looking? Why was he strange looking?"

Lettuce blushed.

"Eehm.."

Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"Spill it out."

Lettuce sighed.

"He was just like Pai, without his ears."

A silence fell. The girl stared at her with wide open mouths.

Ichigo blinked.

"Just like Pai? But that's impossible! Pai is long gone!"

Lettuce blushed again and looked at her feet.

Ichigo scratched her head with a grin on her face.

"Sorry, but it is the truth."

Lettuce shifted her feet.

"Maybe he is back?"

Suddenly Pudding jumped up.

"Is Tarto also back? Back, back, back?"

Mint now turned her glare to Pudding.

"Stop it Pudding, you're giving me a headache and no, Tarto and Pai are not back, they are gone!"

And she whispered a silent 'And I'm happy about that.' after that.

Ichigo shook her head.

"Then who was it? I know, we're going to search the town for that boy! Everyone, let's go!"

Meanwhile everyone had forgotten about the café and the eggs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They searched the whole town, but they found nothing. When they finally returned at the café, the first one they saw was not a very angry Ryou or a worried Keiichiro, but a strange looking boy. He was walking in front of the café. Lettuce was disappointed and walked with her face to the ground. She wasn't watching where she was going. She just bumped into him.

Letuce blushed and looked up.

"S-sorry…"

She then recognized him. He was the boy from from earlier.

"You are..!"

The boy smiled at her.

"I am Taichi, Bakudo Taichi. You're Lettuce right? I saw you fighting as a Mew Mew, as Mew Lettuce and I fell in love with you. But you were obviously in love with that strange looking guy. I thought if I looked like him. You would love me instead. But when I finally found you again, I didn't have the courage to tell you. I'm sorry."

Everyone's mouth fell open in surprise! This was not what they expected.

Lettuce sighed.

"You can not be like Pai. He is different from you. He is from another world. But we can be friends, right? Just be yourself!"

Taichi looked very disappointed.

"Right, I will be and you will fall in love with me, I promise."

Zakuro shook her head firmly.

"Don't make stupid promises you can't keep."

Taichi and Lettuce totally ignored her and the rest of the girls.

Nobody wanted to break this moment, but Ryou yelled to them from inside. They had to come in and explain everything.

**20 years later**

Taichi and Lettuce are now married and have 2 kids called Bakudo Kiaki and Bakudo Mecura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pfuh, that was 30 minutes of hard work. Did you like it? Please R&R. Also, please vote for my poll!

Katjeschatje

_Second note: this needed serious rewriting, but I finally managed. Hope it's lots better now. _


End file.
